ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalanche (JSXFF)
Story John, Ian, Chopper and Gwendolyn arrive at the next town over, John carrying Gwendolyn. John: Where are we? Ian: The city of Kalm. Our destination is still a few days away. John: Then we rest here tonight. Come on, Gwen. Let’s get you something to wear and to eat. A little while later, Gwendolyn is wearing a red blouse and black skirt, with black stockings and shoes. She’s stopped eating, only eating about half her meal. Chopper: Are you full already? You’ve barely eaten anything. Ian: It’s probably for the best. Her stomach is probably extremely small based on her appearance. (Gwen stays quiet, and John comes back.) John: Hey. I’ve got us a hotel room for the night. Only two beds, but we can make it work. (John goes over to Gwendolyn.) Do you need help walking? Gwendolyn: No master. I should be fine. (Gwendolyn stands up, but her knees buckle underneath her, and John catches her.) John: Looks like you’re not alright. Let me help you. (John gets his arm under her, and helps her walk.) Also, don’t call me master. That night, they are in the hotel room. There are two beds, and a chair at a desk in the corner. Ian is sleeping in one bed, and Gwen was in the other bed. Chopper was lying on the floor, snoring peacefully, and John was sitting in the chair, trying to get to sleep. Gwendolyn: Master? (John stirs, looking over at Gwendolyn) Can you come over, please? I’m not used to sleeping alone. (John gets up, and sits on the end of the bed.) John: Don’t call me master. (John reaches for her, and she flinches, scared.) I’m not going to hurt you Gwen. (She is still tense, but allows John to stroke her hair.) I don’t know what that guy did to you, but you are safe now. No one will hurt you, and I will help you heal. (Gwen smiles, then closes her eyes, being fast asleep.) End Scene Kai and Vector are traveling through a forest on foot. Kai is checking the path, trying to track down Aggregor. Vector was following, but creating a huge ruckus. Vector: We have been traveling for days without rest or food or water. I’m going to die at this rate! I don’t know what you are, but please, let me rest! (Kai raises her arm, signaling Vector to stop.) Thank you! (Vector sits down, shaking the ground slightly.) Kai bends over, finding a footprint. She looks at it uneasy, as if knowing something was wrong. Then, Sakura jumps out of the trees, going to kick Kai. Kai jumps into the air, dodging, and Sakura kicks Vector, sending him flying through a couple of trees. Kai nocks an arrow, when Sakura holds her arms up. Sakura: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Female warrior! I mean you no harm! Well, not that kind of harm anyway. My name is Sakura, the greatest female warrior alive! I challenge you to a fisticuffs battle. If I win, I get that bow of yours. If you win, I will be your faithful follower. (Vector then gets up.) Vector: Ow! What’s wrong with you, broad?! Kai! Kick this girl’s butt! (Sakura punches Vector in the face, knocking him out cold.) Sakura: Kai, huh? Well, do you accept my challenge? (Kai smirks, as her bow disappears. She raises her hand, and motions Sakura to come at her.) Good. Hyah! Sakura runs forward, throwing a punch. Kai rolls and dodges to the side, Sakura’s fist hitting a tree, shattering it and causing it to fall over. Sakura jumps out of the way, and Kai jumps over the falling tree, hitting Sakura and knocking her into a different tree. The falling tree lands on Vector. Kai goes to punch Sakura, but she dodges, the fist splintering the tree. Sakura spin kicks at Kai, and Kai catches it, lifting Sakura into the air. Sakura falls, and Kai spin kicks her, sending her flying through a tree, and she falls to the ground. Sakura: Ugh. Ow. Okay, I lost that one. (Sakura stands up.) I admit defeat, Kai. You are stronger than me. (Sakura bows to Kai.) I am yours to command. (Kai smiles, and extends her arm. Sakura shakes her hand.) Vector: (Slightly muffled) Help! Someone! Sakura: Oh, the lizard man! (Kai goes over, and lifts the tree off of Vector.) Not bad. You’re really strong. (Vector gets out from under the tree, and Kai drops it.) Vector: Ugh! As soon as I find John, I’m telling him that I refuse to travel with you! You are a danger, and an accident waiting to happen. (Kai had already kept on going, tracking again.) That wasn’t a break! Sakura: Come on, Lizard Man! Get those shiny scales in gear! (Sakura chases after Kai.) Vector: “Shiny scales?” Great, a flirt. (Vector chases after them.) End Scene John, Ian, Chopper and Gwendolyn approach a large campsite, filled with tents. Ian: This is it. Home sweet home. (They enter the camp, people happy and welcoming Ian back. Then, Ian spots Gido standing there, and makes his way over to her, kissing her. Gido: I knew you were alive. (She hugs him, crying) I just knew it. Ian: I am fine. I’m back now. (Ian turns to John and the others.) This is Gido, my girlfriend. John: Well, it is an honor to meet you. Ian: I need to meet with Logan. Can you give Chopper and Gwendolyn a tour? Gido: Of course. (Gido goes over to them.) Come along. I’ll show you around. (Chopper follows her, but Gwendolyn looks back at John, as if nervous. John nods his head, and Gwendolyn follows Gido.) Ian and John go into a tent, where they see Logan. On his hands are steel knuckles in the form of claws. Logan: Didn’t expect you to come back. Ian: I wouldn’t be here if not for John here. He saved me. John, this is Logan, leader and founder of Avalanche. (Logan thrusts his claws at John, who instinctively dodges and holds his hand to Logan’s head, glowing with mana.) Logan! Logan: Sorry. (Lowers claws) Just making sure he’s got the skill. Ian is one of my best men. It’s good to have him back. (Logan sits back down.) So, what’s up? Ian: This boy has the power to turn into the symbol monsters. (Logan perks up at this.) He wants to help us stop Shinra once and for all. Logan: Can you really do that? John: And capture them. As much as you want to stop Shinra, I need to fight them and obtain all my alien forms back. I will be fighting them no matter what happens, so I might as well assist you guys. In exchange, I expect you to trust my judgement. Logan: Hm. You’ve got guts kid, ordering me around in my base. Very well. If you really are as good and valuable as you say you are, then you’ll be set. John: Good. End Scene On a hill overlooking the camp, Gwendolyn is sitting in the fetal position, arms around her legs. John: What you doing way out here? (Gwendolyn gasps, as she turns to see John walking up. He has a seat next to her.) Everyone is down there. Gwendolyn: I, I am uncomfortable around so many people, master. John: For the last time, Gwen, I am not your master. Please don’t call me that! Gwendolyn: Of course. Uh, why do you call me “Gwen?” My full name is John: I know your full name. Gwen is a shorter version of it. Quicker, easier to say. Besides, Gwendolyn is too formal. If you can’t call me “master”, I shouldn’t call you that. Gwen: I haven’t been outside Zombozo’s reach for the longest time. The outside world, it scares me. John: (Takes her hand) Don’t worry. I will be here for you. (Gwen smiles, leaning in. John leans in as well, and the two almost kiss. Then, John reacts, turning and firing a mana blast. Kakashi appears with a short sword in hand, and he’s hit. He falls to the ground, and explodes into smoke.) A clone? We’ve got to get back! The camp’s under attack! John and Gwen return to the camp, and several Kakashi clones are fighting against Avalanche soldiers. Avalanche fires guns at them and wield swords. The Kakashi clones easily dodge and tear through Avalanche, killing everyone. Then, an unarmed woman comes out, and is stabbed through the chest. Men, women and children lie dead on the ground, the survivors fighting back. John fires mana blasts, tearing through clones with ease, Gwen staying close to him. Then, a Kakashi clone comes up from behind, charging at Gwen. Gwen: Eeeeh! (She closes her eyes and raises her arm, firing a powerful mana blast, destroying the clone. John turns, yet Gwen goes down in a fetal position, grabbing her head.) I’m sorry! I’m sorry! (John bends down, and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him.) John: Why are you sorry? Stand up and do that again! Avalanche Soldier: AAaaaaagh! Wolf Bane is charging through the Avalanche soldiers, using fangs and claws to tear them apart. Wolf Bane splits its snout, and fires a sonic howl, knocking several Avalanche soldiers back. Then, Chopper appears, in Arm Point, and strikes Wolf Bane, sending it flying back. Wolf Bane gets up, and Chopper faces it. Chopper: Stop killing everyone! (John and Gwen come to his side.) John: Nice shot! (John slaps down the Omnitrix projection.) Eatle: Eatle! Chopper charges in, going to strike Chopper. Wolf Bane runs forward and pounces at Chopper, biting into his shoulder. Gwen fires a mana blast, hitting its face and causing it to let go. Eatle then rams Wolf Bane, sending it through a tent. Eatle finds a gun on the ground, and eats it. He then fires a laser, hitting Wolf Bane and knocking it down. It wasn’t moving. Eatle: Omnitrix! Activate capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, capturing Wolf Bane.) Ian extends his chains, striking down several Kakashi clones. The blades stab the clones. Logan is walking through the battlefield, swinging his claws at any approaching clone, destroying them in one strike. Ian then sees Gido running away from a Kakashi clone. Ian: No! Gido! Ian extends his chain, as the Kakashi clone sticks his short sword through Gido’s chest. She gasps, as the chain flies by her head, striking the Kakashi clone in the face, destroying it. Ian then runs forward, catching Gido. Ian: Gido! No, don’t die on me! Help! Help! (Gido then looks up at Ian, and raises her hand. She brushes away a tear from Ian’s face, then her hand drops, dead.) NOOOOOO! Logan: Enough! Men of Avalanche! Stand clear! Logan raises his arms in an X-shape in front of him, green materia glowing on his claws. He then swings his claws, releasing a powerful wave of air claws. The air claws tear through the Kakashi clones, eliminating the remaining clones. Then, Kakashi appears in the tree line nearby, then disappears into the shadows. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Gido (dead) *Logan *Avalanche Members Villains *Kakashi **Kakashi Clones Aliens Used by John *Eatle Summoned by Kakashi *Wolf Bane (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Wolf Bane Trivia *Gido's appearance and death is symbolic to her role in the MÄR Heaven arc, a motivational figure for Ian. *Gido wiping away Ian's tears before she died while smiling is a symbol that appears in the John Smith 10 continuency. It is to mean "Don't be sad." *While Avalanche is described by Shinra as "terrorists," Kakashi's mass execution of the Avalanche members is overkill. *Gwen starts to share the experiences that she experienced under Zombozo. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF